MINE!
by Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: When an Alpha Wolf finds his Alpha Rhea (Sub) who is stubborn but also his destined mate. How does he convince him to bond with him? Find out what happens when Harry agrees to Fenrir's Proposal; he enters into a world he never knew existed. Main Pairings: Harry Potter & Fenrir Greyback Sub Pairings: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (eventually)/Severus Snape. Alternate Universe.


Summary: When an Alpha Wolf finds his Alpha Rhea (Sub) who is stubborn but also his destined mate. How does he convince him to bond with him? Find out what happens when Harry agrees to Fenrir's Proposal; he enters into a world he never knew existed.

**Main Pairings: Harry Potter & Fenrir Greyback**

**Sub Pairings: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (eventually)/Severus Snape.**

**Tags: Alternate Universe**

**Bashing: Weasley/Granger/Dumbledore**

**OOC: Harry/Fenrir/Sirius/Severus/Remus**

**Characters:**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co do not belong to me JK Rowlings has that claim. I only claim the plotline and the OC characters. This story will have LEMON scenes however, I will warn you before hand. The updates for this story will be slow so please be patient.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta/Friend & writing partner for being my sounding board. You rock Girl! **

Story Timeline:

**Fourth Year**

Tri-wiz tournament happened

Harry Won

Cedric lived

Pettigrew got captured

Voldemort came back using the Horcrux pieces including the one in Harry

**Summer between fourth and fifth & Sixth year**

Sirius declared innocent

Charges on the Dursleys for the abuse was brought up

Moves in with Sirius & gets adopted by Sirius

Nothing life threatening

Harry and his friend's train

Fall out with Hermione, Ginny and Ron

**Other Miso. **

Severus never became a spy; he lived with his mother and father in Prince Manor. They were happy family.

_**Chapter One – A Proposal to Remember**_

Harry sighed as he stared out the window of his private quarters, thinking over the events of this crazy day. Today was a day that he would never forget. How could he when today he got engaged to Fenrir Greyback, Lord and Alpha to the largest werewolf pack in Wizarding Britain? Today was the most unusual day in Harry's life and that was saying a lot for someone that lives in the magical world. It all began when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open, it seemed like the force shook the castle. Harry was sitting with his best friends Neville, Seamus and Dean. They were known as the four amigos of Gryffindor. They were never apart, even in the summer. After Sirius was proven innocent in Harry's fifth year, he adopted Harry as soon as Madam Bones said the word innocent.

They lived in Black Manor with Remus, his unofficial stepdad. Harry was very happy to leave the Dursleys behind but he could not leave until he made sure that they paid for their crimes, for the abuse he experienced over the years. Petunia and Vernon were now serving a life sentence in prison, while Dudley was in a juvenile detention facility until he reached the age of eighteen. He would be transferred to a permanent high security prison for not only aiding his parents in abusing Harry but also the rape of four girls in the neighborhood over the course of a couple of years.

The judge was completely disgusted to know that Petunia and Vernon knew that Dudley raped those four girls and tried to sweep the rapes under the rug by trying to pay off the families, who would not hear anything of it. Harry of course spoke to each of the parents and convinced the parents not to let Dudley get away with what he did. Especially after seeing how broken their daughters became upon the mere mention of Dudley's name, they readily agreed.

During the trial, Harry testified about the abuse he experienced living with the Dursleys. The evidence Harry's lawyer had against the Vernon and Petunia more than proved their guilt. There were x-rays and pictures showing numerous fractures, both new and old. Broken bones that were not healed properly burn marks and jagged scars on his back and legs from knife cuts. There were gasps and tears from the jury and those sitting in the courtroom when he stated that the abuse started as far back as he could remember and the fact that he lived in a boot cupboard until the age of eleven. No one could believe the terrible abuse Harry experienced his entire life.

There was also a cry of outrage when Harry spoke about Harry Hunting, a "game" Dudley and his friends always played when they were bored. By the end of the trial Harry was mentally and physically exhausted. It was recommended that he should see a psychologist. Sirius made sure Harry saw a mind healer, who took a vow to never reveal Harry's identity or anything they spoke about or it would be his death.

When the trial ended, Dudley was sentenced twenty to life. The judge saw Dudley as the dangerous sexual predator that he is. Dudley would start his sentence in juvenile detention. Then, when he reached the age of majority he would be sent to a maximum-security prison for the rest of his life. Dudley would never again prey on vulnerable, young girls.

That was the second happiest day of Harry's life, to see Petunia and Vernon breakdown at the thought of their baby boy going to jail for the rest of his life. They also yelled at Harry, calling him an unnatural freak for causing their child to go to jail. Harry would never understand why Petunia and Vernon could never see that Dudley was a bad seed from the day he was born. Some parents were just blind to the wrongdoings of their children.

All their meager assets, including their home, their possessions, and their money went to Harry. He sold number Four Privet Drive, including all of their furniture inside and liquidated their assets. The people aware of the case and close to Harry expected him to keep the money, which amounted to about a half a million pounds. But Harry did not want anything that came from the Dursleys and decided to donate all the money to a charity that provides help to victims of rape.

It was very hard on Harry; he had to spend his time going to the courthouse, while still keeping up with school, he just started his fifth year. The trial lasted a total of six months but through it all Harry was never alone. Sirius and Remus stood right beside him, encouraging him and holding his hands, especially on the day he had to take the stand. Sirius was especially angry when he learned that Dumbledore knew Harry was being abused and did nothing to help him. The relationship between his fathers and the Headmaster turned sour. The blind trust they once had in Dumbledore had faltered. 

They remained members of the Order of Phoenix, however they refused to let Harry participate in the war until they felt he was ready. Harry had no problem with that. He wanted the chance to be a normal teenager for once. To do normal things like hang out with his friends, or go on regular dates with a boy he might like. Harry realized he was gay after he kissed Cho in his fourth year.

He thought the kiss was nice but it had done nothing for him. Surprisingly, it was after he kissed Draco Malfoy of all people that made him realize he liked guys rather than girls. This began his separation from Ron and Ginny. Ginny believed that Harry was going through a phase, kissing one boy and one girl in his life did not make him gay. He pointed out that kissing Cho did not give him the same feelings that Draco had when they kissed. Ron on the other hand, found having a gay best friend unacceptable, even if it was acceptable in the magical world.

Since Harry moved in with his Dad Sirius and Papa Remus, his life changed for the better. Not only had he seen a mind healer but also with the help of a proper healer, and the goblins they were able to mend his bones and the severe scars from the years of abuse he experienced. For the first time in his life, he was happy and loved. Even the attacks on his life stopped; it seemed as if Voldemort was no longer interested in killing him. Harry summarized that it was because Voldemort was too busy building his army. Harry for his part, trained with his fathers and his friends. The best tutors were hired, and the best Aurors taught him during the summers and winter school breaks. As of now one of his tutors, Mr. Kai Kalani, was his current DADA Professor.

Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean got extra lessons on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. His fathers knew one day he would have to face Voldemort and they wanted Harry to be prepared to come out the victor, Sirius and Remus wanted Harry and his friends to be fully prepared for the epic battle that was coming their way.

Harry had to admit his life was great. He had friends who accepted him for him and fathers that loved him. His life was calm for once. However, the serenity in his life changed in the middle of today's lunch when the doors slammed open. He was sitting in his favorite spot at the Gryffindor table with his friends when it happened.

FLASHBACK….

"_**So Harry," Seamus called out to him. "Who's the lucky bloke this weekend?"**_

_**Harry chuckled at the question; it was no secret that Harry dated regularly. However, he has not of yet given up his virginity to anyone. "No one. This weekend is family time. Dad and Papa have been complaining that when I go home on the weekends to visit, I don't actually visit with them. So I promised them I would not make any plans with anyone but them this weekend."**_

"_**That is pretty awesome." Said Neville. "Your dads are cool. Do you have any ideas what they have planned?"**_

_**Harry smiled at his friends, they all liked coming over to Black Manor. Neville especially because he liked all the muggle technology he got to play with. Before they moved in, the Manor was almost in ruins. Instead of just fixing it up, Sirius tore it down and started from scratch. They hired a host of house elves and a magical construction crew to do the renovations. The renovations took no longer than three months but the end results were perfect. Black Manor have never looked better, it was also bigger than before. Harry had his own wing, as did his fathers. The Manor even had a magic free wing that was outfitted up with muggle technology, such as a movie theater, the latest game systems and Internet access. **_

"_**I think Remus wants to watch a couple of movies, pretty much veg out and talk about what is going on in each other's lives. He gets back on Friday from his trip." Harry had to admit it had been a while since he spent time alone with his fathers. Now that he and the rest of his friends were in their seventh year, they were allowed to go home on weekend if they chose to. **_

_**Most students took advantage of the opportunity, while others stayed to catch up on their schoolwork in order to bring their grades up. Harry was one of the students that took advantage and went home as often as he could on weekends. He did not have to worry about his grades because he was top in his year and the Gryffindor house.**_

_**This was one of the reasons why he and Hermione did not get along any longer. After Sirius adopted him, Harry did not have to worry about the Dursleys locking up his summer homework. Remus who was excellent in charms, defense and transfiguration helped him with his work. Sirius, who was the biggest prankster Harry knew, could give Professor Snape a run for his galleons when it came to potions if only he applied himself. Sirius took the time to teach him from first year to fifth year in one summer in a way Harry could actually understand. Life was good for Harry. Not only did he receive extra help over the summer but for the first time he lived in a steady home filled with love. Sirius became the dad Harry had always wanted. The love and support he received made not only his grades improve but also outlook on life.**_

"_**What are you guys going to watch? I wish we could come but we understand family time and all." Dean said to him.**_

_**Harry did not get a chance to answer because that was when the door to the Great Hall slammed open. Everyone in the Great Hall jumped at the force. They were also curious to see who it was that could open the heavy doors with such force. Seconds later, four leather-cloaked people walked in. They were covered from head to toe, Harry assumed by how massive they looked walked into the room that they were men.**_

_**No one in the Great Hall said a word. At the same time, each person removed their hoods to reveal their faces. Each man was handsome; two men had brunette hair, one had blond, but it was the man with long silver hair that held Harry's attention. He could not help but stare at the tall, muscular man. By his height, Harry guessed he was about 6' 4 to his own 5' 10. Harry could not see what color his eyes were because the man was staring ahead. From his side profile, the silver haired man looked like a Norse god.**_

_**Whispers started to fill the hall, as everyone wondered who these four men were. The blond hair man stepped forward. "Albus Dumbledore, you have requested the presence of my Alpha Lord Fenrir Greyback."**_

_**Everyone in the Great Hall except for Harry turned to look at the Headmaster in shock. Harry kept staring at the silver haired man, could this be the Fenrir Greyback he had heard so many horrible stories about? Parents told their kids bedtime stories about the wolf that would come for them in their sleep and gobble them up, to scare their kids into behaving.**_

_**Harry heard stories that Greyback had a penchant for children not only turning them but raping them as well. Other stories were that he had scars marring his face, proof of the many fights he'd won. It was said he wore his scars with pride as a badge marking the many he'd killed. Other stories talked about his appearance: that his whole body was covered in fur, that he looked more like a beast rather than a man, razor sharp teeth and beady, deranged eyes that would hypnotize you if you looked in them. **_

_**There were so many different stories that Harry could not wrap his head around it nor was he sure he believed them. The man standing in front of him was nothing like he expected or could have imagined.**_

_**The only positive thing Harry heard about Fenrir Greyback and his pack was that the man ruled his pack with an iron fist. No one was allowed to go against his word; to do so would be their death. The most important rumor of all was that he refused to choose sides in the war unless there was something that would benefit him or his pack. Harry wondered why he was here or rather why the Headmaster called for him.**_

_**The man standing in front of him was fucking gorgeous. Nothing like the stories they heard of him. His skin was hairless except for the finely trimmed beard he was sporting, not like an animal at all. His eyes were far from deranged; they were the sanest on anyone Harry had ever seen. It was as if they were smiling at him.**_

_**Harry was so busy staring at the muscle bound man; he did not notice he was being stared at himself. Cobalt blue eyes were staring right back at him. Maybe one story was true about his eyes, they were memorizing to the point Harry felt hypnotized. The Fenrir Greyback standing in front of Harry and the rest of the school, looking powerful and commanding, was not the Fenrir Greyback of any story Harry had ever heard about.**_

"_**Yes," the Headmaster said getting up from his seat at the Head Table and walking over to the group of men. "Alpha Lord Greyback, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He said extending his hand out in front of the man. Alpha Lord Greyback did not shake the Headmaster's hand; he looked down at the hand as if he was utterly disgusted.**_

_**Harry wondered if it was true, that werewolves did not like or care to be in the presence of wizards. But that could not be so; Remus was a werewolf and mated to a wizard. When Remus was a child around five years old, a rogue werewolf snuck into his room, bit him and turned him into a werewolf. No one knew who the wolf was or what pack he came from. Harry always found it strange that the rogue got into Remus's room, let alone the cottage his family lived in, only biting him and no other that night. It was almost as if Remus was targeted specifically. **_

_**For as long as Harry knew Remus, he had been searching for the rogue wolf that bit him. His parents never stopped loving him nor did they disown him when they found out he was bitten. However the Wizarding world was not so open as to have a werewolf child living among them. No matter how hard Remus tried or how many times he proved himself, the witches and wizards in England see him not as a man but a beast. **_

_**Though Remus for his part of the search, had gathered clues over the years. One week every month, he went from pack to pack, searching for the one that bit him. Because he was so young, Remus could only remember a few things the rogue. His room had smelled of sulfur, the eyes of the rogue were red and he had long red hair. Harry had heard the story of how Remus was bitten many times and he cannot help wondering if the rogue wolf was still alive. Which could be the reason why Remus had not been able to find him.**_

_**A clearing throat caused Harry to come back to the present as he watched the scene in front of him; the Headmaster still had his hand out. "I'm not here to be your friend Dumbledore, you can spare the greetings." The Alpha Lord spoke for the first time. He turned his head and looked directly at Harry, hearing him gasp. Harry would love to lie and say that the Alpha's voice did not make him shiver just a little. Alpha Lord Greyback's voice was strong, deep and oh so sexy. He had that kind of voice that would make you come just from hearing him talk. The Alpha Lord must have seen him shiver because he smirked and then raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction. Harry felt his face get hot from the blush, yet he refused to look away from the man.**_

_**The Headmaster cleared his throat, trying to get the Alpha Lord's attention. The Alpha Lord turned to look at the Headmaster with a scowled on his face. "I am here at your request. Don't let this be a waste of my time. Let's make this shit quick, I have better things to do."**_

"_**Well yes, why don't we go to my office and talk?" The Headmaster turned and looked at the Head Table speaking to Professor Snape. "Severus, if you will please join us?" Professor Snape nodded his head as he got up from the Head Table then walked over to stand beside the Headmaster. "Shall we, gentlemen?" The Headmaster said showing them the way out.**_

_**Before they left the Great Hall, Greyback turned and looked right at Harry, licking his lips as if he had just tasted a delicious meal with Harry as the main course. Never taking his eyes of Harry he motioned for the blond hair man standing beside him, then whispered in something in his ear. Whatever he said was a shock to the man because the blond haired man widened his eyes and then looked over at Harry, then back to Greyback with a determined nod. Harry found their behavior completely perplexing; he did nothing to warrant their attention. What was it about him that was so interesting to the Alpha Lord? He thought. Then again, what just happened could have been in Harry's imagination. For all he knew, they could have been staring at Neville.**_

_**As soon as the Headmaster and his guest left the Great Hall, it seemed as if everyone let out a collective sigh. No one said a word until Seamus opened his mouth.**_

"_**Bloody hell, did my eyes and ears just deceive me or was Fenrir Greyback just standing over there talking with the Headmaster?"**_

"_**No Sea, he was really there." Said Neville "I wonder why the Headmaster called him here?"**_

"_**Who knows what the hell the Headmaster is up to." Harry commented, none too nice. "The manipulative old man is up to something, I just hope I am not involved. I cannot sit through another of his greater good speeches."**_

_**That had his friends laughing. When he looked around the table, he saw Hermione watching him with a scowl on her face. Feeling a bit vindictive, "Take a picture Hermione, it will last longer."**_

"_**That was not a very nice thing to say about the Headmaster, Harry. Professor Dumbledore is a great man and he is great for the Wizarding world. You should be grateful."**_

_**Not backing down, "He does not need me to stroke his ego," Harry told her making the jerking motion with his hand. "He has you to do that for him."**_

_**The Gryffindor sitting close to Harry and Hermione chuckled at his comment and action.**_

"_**Well, I never!" she told him sounding very put out.**_

"_**And you never will," Harry commented back.**_

_**Her face flushed from embarrassment at his last comment. She got up from the table and stormed out of the Hall. The last thing she heard was her fellow Gryffindor laughing at her. Harry wanted to feel bad for the things he just said but Hermione brought it onto herself. All the times over the past two years she accused him or let her jealousy get the better of her. The seemingly endless amount of times she accused him of cheating and lying about his grades on his papers and tests, no matter how many times he had told her that he had never cheated. Harry knows it sounded silly but after living with the Dursleys, Harry promised his fathers he would always give 100% in everything he did and that included school. So Hermione chose to argue instead of congratulating him on finally putting school first.**_

"_**I wish she would get over herself." Dean said to the group. Everyone at the table agreed, even surprisingly Ron.**_

_***HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG***_

_**Four hours later, Harry was making his way to the Headmaster's office after receiving a message from the Headmaster. He was in the Gryffindor tower talking and laughing with his friends when an owl brought a message letting him know that Sirius was there and wanted to see him in the Headmaster's office. Wasting no time, he ran from the tower excited to see his father, only to stop short at seeing the two dark hair men that came with the Alpha Lord guarding the office door.**_

_**As soon as they saw him, they stepped in front of him then the strangest thing happened, they went to one knee bowing in front of him. Harry creased his brows at their odd behavior. That was very strange, he thought. Why would they do that? He had never met them before nor did he speak to them in the short time they were in the Great Hall.**_

_**Pushing their bizarre behavior to the side, he was about to knock on the Headmaster's office door when he heard his Dad yelling, "He will not agree to this Albus. He is too young!"**_

"_**Sirius, he has no other choice, we need Lord Greyback as an ally." Harry heard the Headmaster say.**_

"_**And you expect my child, my son, who has just started living his life after growing up in that hell hole, to be the one to sacrifice his youth to bond with a man twice his fucking age? I don't think so Albus." Sirius said. "I will not let that happen. I told you years ago old man, I do not trust you anymore. If this is a trick to get Harry back into your clutches, you can just fucking forget it."**_

"_**We have no choice Sirius." The Headmaster said again. "The opportunity is too great to pass up. And I am still not convinced that Harry living with his relatives was all that horrible. Sure he had to do the odd chores but that is a part of growing up."**_

"_**Well find another opportunity, my child will not be just another pawn on your damn chessboard, Albus. You will not force him to do this. So help me Merlin, if you push Harry into something he does not want to do, I will kill you myself. Do not forget Albus, I am a Black." Harry could picture the menacing looks Sirius was giving the Headmaster before he continued. "We Blacks know how to protect our own. And another thing, those muggles are lucky they are rotting in jail because if I had my way they would be in ashes.**_

"_**Come now Sirius, we do not need to resort to threats." The Headmaster told him. "I respect you as the Head of the Noble House of Black and the proxy to the Noble House of Potter but the decision will ultimately be Harry's to make. Not yours."**_

"_**That maybe true Albus but I refuse to let Harry fall back into your clutches, over my dead body will I allow you to use Harry in anyway again!" Sirius yelled at him.**_

"_**That can be arranged Black, say the word, I will be happy to put you and all of us out your misery." Professor Snape drawled. **_

"_**Fuck you Snivillus," was Sirius retort.**_

_**Someone snorted Harry was not sure who but he guessed it was Professor Snape because of his reply, "I leave that pleasure to your wolf. And add to the fact, you are not my type."**_

"_**And that just burns you doesn't it, Snivillus?" was Sirius comeback.**_

_**The Headmaster cut them off before they could go any further. Whenever Sirius and Professor Snape were in the same room an argument between them was inevitable. Harry had one good guess why it always happened and his name was Remus. Harry sometimes caught Professor Snape giving Remmy longing looks, which always pissed Sirius off. But it might be Harry's imagination or wishful thinking on his part but the idea of having three dads did not sound so bad. He just hoped Sirius and Professor Snape could get it together. It seemed everyone knew they were attracted to each other but them. If only they could get over their past, they could have a future, together.**_

"_**Gentlemen please, this is not the time for your childish behavior. Harry, will you come in please." Harry was not sure how the Headmaster knew he was there, but he entered nonetheless.**_

_**Harry stepped into the room, taking in the scene. The Headmaster sat behind his desk. Professor Snape stood beside him with his arms crossed over his chest. Sirius stood in front of the desk glaring at Professor Snape. The blond hair man that came with Greyback stood in the far corner, while Greyback sat in the middle of the room with his back to Harry, giving off the impression that he owned everyone and everything in the room. Harry was a bit nervous, but tried not to show it. Clearing his throat, "You wanted to see me, Sir?"**_

"_**Yes Harry, come in and have a seat."**___

_**Instead of sitting down he walked over to Sirius, pulling his attention from Professor Snape. "Hey Dad. What are you doing here?" Calling Sirius dad and Remus Papa always put a smile on both their faces whenever either of his fathers got angry at him or on his behalf.**_

_**Sirius looked at him then pulled him into a hug. "Hey Pup, it is so good to see you. Are you ready to come home this weekend? Remmy and I cannot wait to spend sometime with you." He said giving Harry a kiss on his forehead. Sirius was nervous because he was rambling; he only does that when he is nervous about something. Sirius pushed him back. "Harry listen to me, the day Remmy and I adopted you we promised you that we would keep you from harm and protect you the best way we knew how. I think we are doing a great job so far, don't you?"**_

_**Harry nodded his head yes, "You and Remmy are the best dads I could ever ask for." He told him.**_

"_**Pup, I know you're growing up and soon you will have to take up the mantle as Lord Potter. Sometimes, you will have to make decisions that will affect others and some that will only affect you."**_

_**Harry was getting more nervous after hearing that. What choice does he have to make? When Sirius adopted him, he promised that he would never lie to Harry no matter what the outcome will be. "Dad, what is it? You are making me nervous."**_

"_**I'm sorry Harry, I don't mean to make you nervous. It's just I wanted to keep you away from the war, give you a chance to grow up experience childhood. Give you the life you missed so far."**_

"_**I know Dad."**_

"_**You are going to have to make a choice. It is a choice that would not wish even on my worse enemy." He told Harry, looking up at the Headmaster. "But know that whatever you choose, Remmy and I will stand beside you through it all. You are our Pup and nothing you do will change that."**_

_**They walked over to the available chair that just happened be right next to Greyback. "Harry, this is Alpha Lord Fenrir Alphonso Greyback." Harry looked over to the Alpha Lord, nodding then turning back to his Dad. The room was silent for a few minutes, the tension was building and so were Harry's nerves.**_

"_**I really wish someone would tell me exactly why I am here." He said.**_

"_**Harry," The Headmaster called his name getting his attention, "as you may have guessed from the display in the Great Hall, this is Alpha Lord Greyback of the Noble House of Greyback and Moonstone Pack. He has come here at my request. Harry, you know that we are on the cusp of losing the war. Voldemort forces are getting stronger. He has not made any attempts on your life in the past two years, which is to us a Merlin send but also a bit worrisome. He is building an army, word has gotten to us from one of my spies that he has already enlisted the aid of the vampires; we know his next step is to ask the werewolves to side with him." The Headmaster stopped, taking off his moon shaped glasses and cleaning them before going on. "We thought the best way to stop that was to ask the werewolves to join our side before Voldemort gets the chance."**_

"_**Ok, so what does that have to do with me, Sir?" He asked.**_

_**Sirius took over the explanation, "Well you see Pup, and Alpha Lord Greyback has agreed to help us under one condition." Sirius paused for a second. "He has agreed to help us only if you consent to a formal bonding with him, you will also be required to give birth to his first child after the first year of your bonding."**_

_**Harry gasped, trying to accept what he was hearing. Bond-give birth. He felt as if the ground just opened up and swallowed him whole. "Wh-what?"**_

"_**Harry, without the forces of Alpha Lord Greyback on our side, I fear the Voldemort will win this war. The final battle will ultimately come down to you and Voldemort but we need others by our side to fight with us, we need strength and numbers." The Headmaster told him. "Alpha Lord Greyback brings both of that to the table Harry. With him and his pack, I am sure we can win the war. The choice is up to you Harry if you will accept Alpha Greyback's bonding proposal. But remember Harry, we need all the help we can get."**_

_**Sirius jumped up from where they were sitting. "You stop right there Albus Dumbledore, you will not give Harry a fucking guilt trip to make him agree to this whole thing."**_

_**Harry did not know what the hell to say. He stared at the Headmaster as if he has lost his mind. "Let me see if I understand this correctly." Harry said. "If I refuse Alpha Lord Greyback's proposal to bond, he will not side with us and possibly take his forces to Voldemort?" No one responded for a few minutes after Harry just basically broke down the deal in a nutshell.**_

"_**Essentially yes." said the Headmaster.**_

"_**Do I have time to think about it?" He asked the men in the room.**_

"_**Yes, Pup you do. You take all the time you need y..." Sirius told him. Sirius did not get a chance to finish his sentence; the Alpha spoke up for the first time since Harry walked into the room.**_

"_**No, you will decide now. I do not have time to waste." He told Harry with finality in his tone.**_

_**Harry turned and looked at him, he knew for sure there was a scowl on his face. How can he decide something so life altering in less than a minute? He wanted to ask questions, weigh the pros and cons. He was only seventeen for Merlin's sake, how can this be happening? He wanted more time, to date more people, to fall in love and give up his virginity to the man he loved, not to someone he was being forced to bond with.**_

_**Sirius was not one to back down from anyone no matter how big they were, he always came to Harry's defense. "Now you listen here. Harry will take all the fucking time he wants to think about this. You are old enough to be his father for Morgana's sake and you want him to just say yes. Give me a fucking break."**_

"_**Everyone get the hell out, I want to talk to the boy alone." The Alpha Lord demanded in a gruff voice.**_

"_**I am not leaving my son alone with you." Sirius said between clenched teeth.**_

"_**You will leave that was not a request, Mutt!" the Alpha Lord told Sirius without even raising his voice.**_

"_**It is ok Siri, I will be ok, there are a few things I want to talk with him about." Harry said, and then he turned to look at the Alpha Lord. "I am sure he won't do anything to me."**_

"_**If you are sure Pup. I will be outside and use your wand if you need to." Sirius told him. Harry could tell he was completely against the idea of leaving Harry with Greyback.**_

_**With that everyone left the room, even the blonde that had stood silently in the corner. When they were alone Harry let him have it.**_

"_**For your information, I am not a fucking boy."**_

"_**You are to me when you cannot make a decision as easy as saying yes to save your damn world and your fucking life. And you need to watch the way you talk to me. I am going to be your Alpha Lord." Fenrir told him.**_

_**Harry was getting pissed off, how dare this man come into his life demanding something such as his hand in marriage and expect him to say yes without even a thought. Harry was so mad he did not see the smirk on the Alpha Lord's face. Harry also did not realized he bared his teeth while he spoke to the werewolf. "You are not my Alpha nor my Lord, so I say this with all disrespect. Fuck and You."**_

_**The Alpha Lord chuckled, "You will make an excellent Alpha Rhea to my pack. You don't back down from me. However, if you do not stop baring your teeth at me, I am going to take it as a challenge and I will knock them out of your mouth." He said calmly as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and stood in front of Harry. More like he towered over him, he stood so tall. "Stand up!" Why is it when he spoke, it sounded as if he growling at him? Harry thought.**_

_**Harry stood up glaring at him as best he could; he was much shorter than the older man, reaching only to his massive shoulder. The Alpha took his chin in his fingers, moving his face from side to side. Then stepping back from Harry, he circled around him. He stopped behind Harry. Fenrir grabbed onto his hair, gripping it lightly and tilting his head to the side.**_

_**Harry gasped as the Alpha buried his face into his neck, sniffing him. Harry closed his eyes, involuntarily enjoying the pleasure coursing through his body just from having this man sniff him. He wondered why he was not fighting to get away from the older man. Making up his mind, he went to step away but as soon as he made a move, big hands clamped down on his hips, stopping him from moving. That's when he felt it; the Alpha Lord licked the side of his neck to the back of ear, making him whimper like a little puppy.**_

"_**You're too skinny." He said in Harry's ear. "You need to eat more, in order to birth my cubs, you will need to have more weight on your body." He continued then stepped away from Harry.**_

"_**I have not agreed to anything as of yet. How dare you come here demanding things from me? How do you know I am not already dating someone?" Harry said to him as he regained his composure.**_

_**The Alpha Lord scoffed at him. "From what I hear about you, you have a thing for saving people. You will bond yourself to me, even if it is simply to save those pathetic humans standing outside that door. And anyone you are fucking, you will break it off with them now." He drawled.**_

_**Harry did not bother correcting him. But the older man was right, Harry would do anything to save the people he cared about. "If I agree to do this, what is in it for me personally?" Harry asked him.**_

_**The Alpha Lord stepped in front of him, then raised his eyebrow as if intrigued by Harry's question. "You want me to agree to this proposal, and I want you to help us in the war. But what exactly do I get out of this deal?" He needed to know. "I know nothing about you. All I know are scary stories that parents tell their children at night. They all of them starring you as the terrifying villain."**_

_**Harry backed away as the Alpha Lord continued to stare at him. The Alpha Lord stance showed he was unconcerned as to whether Harry agreed to bond with him or not. With his legs shoulder length apart and his arms crossed over his chest. How can a man look so intimidating and sexy at the same time, Harry will never know?**_

"_**It seems I chose correctly, you are not as dumb as I have heard. And you are right, you know nothing about me but here is a little secret, my pack and I spread those stories to keep wizards away from us. We don't play well with others." He told Harry as he uncrossed his arms, walking closer to Harry and backing him into a corner. "As for personal gain, you get nothing that I am not willing to give."**_

"_**That is not encouraging me to say yes." Harry told him as he tried to push him away, only to be met with a brick wall for a chest.**_

"_**I am not trying to encourage you to say yes. You already said yes." The Alpha told him.**_

_**Harry creased his brows, in their whole conversation he did not remember saying yes, he would go through with the bonding. "When did I say yes?"**_

_**The Alpha backed up, giving Harry some breathing space. "What do you know about werewolves?" Ignoring Harry's question.**_

_**Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Only what I've learned from Remus, who is a werewolf himself." Harry stated.**_

"_**Yes, I know. I also know he takes that poison every full moon." The Alpha told him. "He is slowly killing himself."**_

"_**It's not poison if it stops him from hurting others." Harry said angrily.**_

"_**No sane wolf in his or her right mind, would take that poison. But what are you to expect when the one who bit him was on the same shit he now takes?"**_

_**At that Harry perked up, "Do you know who bit Remus?"**_

"_**Yes, I do. Unlike your wolf, I know how to gain information." He gave Harry a suggestive look. "Do you?" There was a reason he was an Alpha Lord, Harry thought he could see something calculating going on behind his eyes. Harry did not have to wait long to find out what it was. "Let's make a deal, you will agree to bond with me and I will agree to be an ally to the light side and as for your personal gain, I will personally deliver you the wolf who bit your wolf."**_

_**Harry was silently contemplating what the older wolf just told him. He felt as if there was something he was missing but he could not figure out what it was. He wanted to help Remus, to finally give the man piece of mind and if giving him the person who bit him would do that, then Harry would gladly agree. So he stuck out his hand. The older wolf stared at it for a minute before he took Harry's hand.**_

"_**I, Heir Lord Harrison James Potter-Black of the Noble Houses of Potter and Black, solemnly swear to enter into a formal bonding and bear a child with Alpha Lord Fenrir Alphonso Greyback after our first year of bonding. In doing so, he will agree to aid the light side in the war against Voldemort and give me the name of the rogue wolf that bit Remus John Lupin, turning him into a wolf so that he may exact his revenge. So mote it be."**_

_**Harry felt a sizzle to of his magic sparked as he finished his oath. "I, Alpha Lord Fenrir Alphonso Greyback, Alpha to the Moonstone pack and Lord to the Noble Pack of Greyback, solemnly swear to enter into a formal bonding with Heir Lord Harrison James Potter-Black. In doing so I will aid the light side, I will personally bring in the wolf that bit Remus John Lupin. After Heir Lord Harrison James Potter-Black blesses me with my first son to continue the Greyback bloodline. So mote it be."**_

_**Harry could not believe it he was tricked. He would not get the information that he wanted until after he gave birth to their first son. He tried to pull his hand away but it was too late. Magic sizzled between them, signifying that their oath was made. Before his hands were let go the Alpha spoke. "In public, until we are bonded you will refer to me as Alpha Lord. In private, Fenrir is prefered. I will in public refer to you as Alpha Mate or Rhea. In private, I will call you Harry. We will meet every Tuesday and Thursday for dinner to get better acquainted until a bonding date is decided between us." He let go of Harry's hand, stepping back. **_

"_**You are very ignorant to the ways werewolves and being the Mate to an Alpha Lord, I will send you reading materials, ask questions if you are unsure, you will never embarrass me." With that he walked over to the door, then stopped short. "And another thing you will not mention the oath or why you agreed to the Headmaster nor to your fathers. Deals between you and I will be kept that way, between us, if you breathe a word, I will know Harry. I punish those who disobey me, and that will include you. Is that understood?"**_

_**Harry nodded his head in understanding he was still in shock. He was tricked and there was nothing he could do about it. "Expect the books in a few days. Also as the Rhea of my pack you will have a bodyguard at all times." Before Harry could protest, he walked out if the room. Sirius came rushing in, pulling Harry into a hug. Professor Snape and the blond werewolf from earlier came in after. The only one Harry did not see was the Headmaster.**_

"_**Pup what happened?" Sirius asked as he pulled back, checking for any sign that Harry was hurt.**_

_**Happy to be in his father's arms, Harry pulled Sirius back into another hug, burying his face in Sirius's neck. "Come on Harry, Pup speak me. What happen, did you say yes or no?"**_

_**He mumbled his response into Sirius neck, "Pup, I did not catch that."**_

_**Harry sighed and removed his face from the comfort of his Sirius's neck to speak clearly. "I told him yes."**_

_**The occupants in the room gasped, all except the blond man who was now standing closer to Harry, he realized. Harry just sealed a win for the light side by agreeing to bond with the Alpha Lord Fenrir Greyback, the scariest werewolf in all of magical Britain. Severus Snape was too busy staring at Harry and Sirius that no one noticed when the Headmaster came back into the office or the smirk on his face and his dancing eyes.**_

END FLASHBACK….

Harry does not know what his future will hold. All he knew was he made a deal with the devil, and his name was Fenrir Greyback.

***HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG*HP*FG**

Severus stormed into his office after meeting with the Headmaster and that blasted Mutt. He braced his arms on either side of the window in his office, looking out thinking about the fight he just had with Black. Why does the man see fit to piss him off every time they were near each other? During his time at Hogwarts, Black and his cohorts saw fit to play pranks on him because of his friendship with Lily. Granted it tapered off as Potter and Lily's relationship deepened. However, Black continued his assault on Severus and for the life of him he did not know why. Lets not forget to mention the wolf, which sometimes joined in with Black on the pranks when it came to tormenting him. Severus just wanted them to leave him alone yet they insisted on getting in his face and starting fights whenever they were around each other. Only to himself would he admit that he was attracted to both men. Both Lupin and Black had that Alpha quality Severus found arousing.

There were nights when one or both men filled his dreams and had him coming in his nightclothes like an adolescent boy, which was why he now slept naked. He was so deep in thought, he did not hear anyone enter his office or speak to him.

"Do not ignore me Snivilus, I am talking you." Yelled an irate voice.

Turning around, he saw Black striding determinedly toward him and stopped only a few feet away from Severus. "What do you want from me, Mutt, are you that bored without your wolf that you find the need to seek me out?" He drawled.

"You are the most annoying, sarcastic, egotistical man I have ever met. Don't you feel that as Harry's other Godfather, you should at least stop him from making a mistake? Lily left her son in your hands too."

"You are forgetting Black, I only found out two years ago, Potter and I are still on last name basis. He would hardly listen to anything I had to say." It broke Severus heart to know that Harry was his godson and he did not know until two years ago when Lily's will was finally read. The relationship he had with Harry stemmed from his hatred for Potter, Black and Lupin, he treated the boy like a pariah and now with the new information, he was not sure how to speak to the boy. Why would Lily do such a thing and not tell him? He thought she still hated him for the fight they had when he told her Potter would be the end of her and she should not marry him. It was worse that he called her a mudblood. Maybe making him Harry's godfather was her way of saying she forgave him, but what was sadder was that he has yet to forgive himself.

"Are you fucking listening to me? Dammit, it's like talking to a brick wall!"

"Leave me alone Black, go home and wait for your wolf to get back from his monthly voyage. I have nothing here to offer you."

"I can't do that Severus."

Severus creased his brows, what the bloody hell was the man going on about? "I ask you again Mutt, what do you want?"

"That is something I cannot do Severus," was said as soft lips descended down on his in a demanding kiss. Soft lips explored his, a desperate moan escaped him, causing Severus to open his lips and give entrance to an even more demanding tongue. Severus could not take it; he needed to feel the body of those lips pressed up against him, grinding on him, bringing him to completion. He moved his hands to pull the body to him only to feel nothing but air. He opened his eyes, trying to see through his haze to find himself alone, breathless and thoroughly confused as to what just happened. Merlin, why was life so bloody complicated?

TBC...

A/N-

I know you guys are wondering if I have abandoned my other stories. The answer is no I am always thinking and writing. Thanks to my muse and the plot bunny this story took my focus away from all the others I wanted to work on. I am working on the others so look out for an update on another one soon. Please review and feed my plot bunny & muse. They can be temperamental sometimes and tend to leave me for days and weeks. Please don't let them leave me.

XOXOXO

Gia.


End file.
